Kimono
Kimono is a fantasy-adventure indie game released on the Switch and PC on and developed by Seashiba Studios. With a style and charm inspired to Paper Mario, it offers charming, flat characters with a white outline and chibi visuals. Plot The game follows a young curious resident in Spot Village named Hop who is destined to reach the legendary rank in the league of heroes by the gods of Starlan. When her and a few others become survivors from the Soul Eclipse, she goes on quest with her friend Ace and other allies she meets along the way to collect the eight Halonites before anything bad does. Prologue: A Future of Youth The game starts with a history of how Starlan became to be. It says that early tribes were struck by a fatal corruption that lead them to mistrust each other, eventually leading to most of their disappearances. The remaining tribes gathered around the great spirit that created a league of heroes that defeated the darkness and sealing it in a forcefield on an outcast island, thus the tribes gaining their esteem towards others back. It then cuts to Hop running through an underground tunnel. She falls, as a shadowed figure slowly approaches. They take the spirit out of her body and absorbs it. Moving forward, millions of lost souls follow. The screen fades to black and cuts to Hop sleeping in bed. Her alarm clock beeps louder and she throws it to the wall. Waking up, she heads downstairs for breakfast. After, her mom tells her that she has been one of the chosen to receive their core weapon in the Hero's Festival. After leaving the house, Hop's friend Ace was practicing his moves on a homemade dummy. Soon, a group of three other kids named Team Graveferns began to approach the two. Their leader, Yanni, comes forth. She tells her that her core weapon won't help improve her skills and challenges her to a battle. Ace would also tell a tutorial on the first round. If the player wins, Yanni still believes and runs off with her group. After heading to the town center, a leopard stands on a high rock and announces the chosen to receive their core weapon. Hop is one of them and receives the Nav Shortsword, a gleaming silver blade of orange-yellow. After the apprentices gain their gear, they start the festival. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure discovers eight gems known as Halonites have been scattered across Starlan and decides to fuse them with the souls of many vessels to hold a world of perfection. Back at the festival, Hop hit some training dummies with her new shortsword, when the sky darkened to a blackish purple and crowds of people were panicking. The moon also became pitch black and shined a purple aura, creating a solar eclipse. Soon its aura begins to glow louder, until it knocks everyone out. The screen fades black. After 5 seconds, it cuts back to Hop. She looks around, realizing the festival is now worn up and destroyed. The sky is a dark pale grey, with the eclipse still arising. She picks up her sword and tries to wake up Will and Ace. After they wake up, the other residents wake up aswell, one by one. Some scared, others still panicked. As a bold blue firefly passes, Hop decides to follow. Flashbacks begin coming to her. Soon, both of them arrive into a small cave, where a shrine is held. It is said that whoever follows the light first has the decision of collecting eight Halonites before anything evil does, so that they could restore the Earth to its normal side. She accepts and tells Ace about it. The two would then leave town onto Sunshine Plains. After a while, the two come across a group of three Shadowy creatures corrupting an area. Gameplay Similar to its inspiration, Paper Mario, it has a cutesy chibi style with natural light colors and black-white outlines. It features both exploration platforming and RPG battles if approached by an enemy or attacking one. The player starts with Hop and soon receives more playable characters later in the game. Battle System For the main article, see Kimono/Battle System. A battle occurs when an enemy attacks or is attacked by the player. There are six main choices: Attack, Special, Act, Items, Run, or Pass. Each of them does unique things. HP, MP, and other stats are also essential in this system, playing a major role in strategy. Chapters The player can move through chapters using a book and select available ones. Normal chapters are unlocked by completing the previous. Special chapters that can be optionally unlocked by finding specific secrets or completing hidden goals. Assists For the main article, see Kimono/Assists. Since the assists page can be edited by anyone and you plan to, please read the instructions there. Contained in cards, assist are spirits that have been freed from the Trixmaster and support main units in battle, enhancing their attacks and sometimes upping their own. They can be rescued by doing hidden tasks in specific areas. Profile There are four categories in the player's profile: Inventory, Quests, Party, and Nava Log. The inventory shows what the player is holding. Quests are the main objectives, as well as side quests obtained by NPCs. The party is where units are shown, both Main and Assists. Finally, the Nava Log is the info of things, enemies, and other stuff that player obtains or encounters. Characters Main Characters that are playable and accompany the player on their journey. Hop - A quiet yet idealistic fox-being with a desire to become a legend in the league of heroes. Given her weapon of choice, the Nav Shortsword, she goes on a quest to retrieve the eight Halonites alongside other adventurers. Ace - A brave and adventurous human who laughs in the face of danger. A childhood friend of Hop and a great partner to have in adventuring. Takes karate lessons in which he uses as attacks. Leon - A tricky winged cobra thief that is the player's second unlocked playable in Chapter One. Stealthy and silent, he uses his ability to steal items from opponents, as well as his downward tackle and Branch Dagger. Candi - A sweet cotton Cloudken unlocked on the third chapter alongside her twin brother, Marcos. Heals the group with small pieces of her cotton candy and creates blizzards on opponents. Marcos - A sturdy Cloudken who joins the player's party alongside his twin sister, Candi. He uses his temper to strike lightning storms on enemies and ignite fires. Valerie - A clever Chinese dragon that is met at the Ancient Temple of Ri in the fifth chapter. Gives the player the ability to travel to previous areas using her flight and controls any water forms. Wilton - TBA. Category:Inspired Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Fantasy Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Original Games Category:Articles under Construction Category:Adventure Games Category:Comedy Games Category:Kimono